Home is worth fighting for (chapter on Next sunday or so)
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Renan and Bela are not Jedi who are normal… Being married is one of those examples. After fleeing to the world of Kayria, they soon find themselves in an even bigger fight then before. Rated T for Violence, profanity and death. Chapters on Thursday. Changes some canon aspects. Somewhat like Rebels. Chapter will be 800 words. On hold after next chapter.
1. Marriaged Jedi

**Sup guys? Time for another story, this one about Star Wars. Enjoy the 800-Word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Microsoft do.**

 **(Taylander Class Shuttle inbound to Kayria, 4 BBY.)**

The Taylander shuttle dropped out of Hyperspace as it joined the rest of the orbital traffic.

Aboard the shuttle was Twi'leks, Mon Calamari, Humans mostly.

Two that no one paid much mind to was a female Togruta and a Human Male.

This was Renan Russall and Bela Basse, a married couple.

and 2 of the surviving Jedi of Order 66, the order that had turned the Clone Troopers that served the army of the Republic into executioners for the Jedi.

Bela shiver as Renan placed a hand on his wife's gloved hand.

"Bela… We will be ok, Vader hasn't found us yet…."

Renan stated as Bela turned to her husband and nodded, their lightsabers had been placed in a small satchel which Bela had entrusted to a friend of her's.

"I know… But we cannot run forever, Renan…"

Bela said softly, both had run from the Empire, Renan and Bela had served in the army as Jedi Generals, as did all Jedi.

Weather it was luck, chance or something else, his Clones didn't kill him…. He had prayed his Fiancée was unharmed by then.

Bela and Renan couldn't blame themselves for their love, they had fought for 5 years on missions, both were barely 20…. They had agreed to marry when the war ended, and to leave the order… It seemed fate had other plans.

"The Empire hasn't even noticed Kayria… And Senator Organa made sure we would be safe here…."

Renan stated as the shuttle began its final decent, Renan and Bela stood up and made their way to the front of the shuttle, Bela's simple armor like uniform with shades of blue and gold made her stand out… But Renan worried more that his simple brown robe and black jacket, blue pants and black shirt made him stood out more.

"Enjoy your stay at Kayria, Jewel of the Outer Rim."

The attendant said as Bela and Renan passed through the door and walked down the ramp.

Kayria was located in the Parada system, it was known for its artic northern poles and its tropical, mountainous southern pole with forest and jungles in the middle.

Bela and Renan had chosen to live in the lower cities, Renan looked up to see a trio of Z-95 Headhunter Starfighters fly overhead.

Another part of the militia, they had their own organized military watching over the planet and even in a galaxy which the Empire crushed in a vice, it was welcome to all Species.

"Lady Basse…"

Bela heard as a Servant droid handed her a bag, she nodded and smiled as it directed them to a waiting V-35 Speeder.

"Seems Bail still watches over us…"

Bela stated as she and Renan climbed into the speeder as the speeder took off.

"Did you hear The Empire is going to arrive here soon? I heard they were bringing a whole army of Stormtroopers to pacify this place."

Renan heard as the Speeder went through town, Renan frowned and pounded his fist on the dashboard as the speeder sped through town.

It seemed trouble always found them, the speeder continued as Bela looked at her husband.

"Renan…."

Bela said as Renan sighed, the militia wouldn't let the Empire Land… this was their planet.

Little did he and his wife know that tomorrow would be the start of a chain of adventures that would change their entire lives.

 **(Kayria Spaceport.)**

The YT-2400 Light Freighter _Shade_ was the pride of Mon Calamari Nhia Tasco, she snorted in annoyance.

Her friend Hilac, a Miraluka was late… Again, she sighed and went back to adjusting the ship as her Droid, an Astromech R2-F6 adjusted the ship from his end. 

"I know he's late…"

Nhia muttered as F6 snorted out a beep which sounded way too profane for her to hear.

"What do you mean your scanners are…."

Nhia asked as a shadow was cast over the planet, followed by 2 more.

She had known those shadows.

"No…."

She stated in fear, there was only thing in that would cast a shadow like that.

The empire had come to Kayria… And it had brought Star Destroyers with them.

She gasped as TIEs began to descend on the world and she saw shuttles descend from the fleet.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know it isn't the best, first chapters aren't my best… As for Bela and Renan? I am going to explain their marriage… This story is going to be like Star Wars Rebel and next chapter will have Bela and Renan meeting Nhia and the** _ **Shade**_ **…. Next chapter will be on this Monday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Powder Keg

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Home is worth fighting for. Enjoy the 2100-Word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Microsoft do.**

 **(Kayria, 4 BBY.)**

Kayria was a planet which was prepared for war, it had fought the Separatists with the help of the Republic years prior.

It was because of this that both their army and navy had intercepted the Imperials… It hadn't escalated into war yet… But Renan had a feeling it would.

"Why would they come here… Why!?"

Renan asked as he sighed, it had been 1 day since the Empire had arrived and he worried.

He turned to look at his hand and he removed his glove, Bella was sleeping, he didn't want to disturb her.

"Maybe some fresh air would help…"

Renan muttered, he patted his holster where he kept his RSKF-Heavy Blaster.

He turned to look back at the room where his wife slept, he frowned.

Then he turned and walked out into the city below, unaware that today would be much different then he thought.

 **(With Nhia.)**

Nhia hated the Empire, she hadn't hated them for a while…. But when they had invaded her home, her hatred grew till it swamped her mind.

"This is just what I needed…."

Nhia muttered as she looked at the sky, the Kayria navy, which had dispatched 4 CR 90s, 4 Nebulon B Frigates, 3 old Acclamator class assault ships, 3 _Consular_ -class cruisers.

And she chuckled: a _Venator_ -class Star Destroyer to confront the 5 Star destroyers and their support ships.

She had no doubt they had a larger force around, Kayria had bought a lot of Republic surplus from what she heard and they had been preparing for an invasion from the Separatists since they were invaded.

She turned and began to work again on the _Shade_ , the old YT-2400 Light Freighter and her and her 2 friends needed to be ready to leave, Kayria would soon be a powder keg.

 **(With Bela.)**

Bela yawned as she felt around for Renan, her husband wasn't sleeping, she yawned and slipped out of bed before starting to walk barefoot to the kitchen.

"Renan?"

The Togruta asked as she yawned, she reached out in the force for her husband and felt his signature in the force in the town below.

She also saw a holo on the table and she walked towards it, Renan had made fresh food and coffee before leaving, she saw.

She used the force to levitate a cup of coffee to her before pressing the holo.

She smiled as her loving husband appeared in the hologram as she leaned against the railing.

"Hello my love, if you are seeing this, vie left for town to get some fruit and supplies…. I… Thank you for talking to me last night, I realize I was rash to assume the empire had come just for us…. I swear to the force I'd be lost without you… I should be back soon… I love you."

Renan said in the recording as Bela smiled, she looked down at her ring she wore on her hand.

It was made with a Green Kyber Crystal that they had gotten on IIum, he had said it looked beautiful with her.

"And yet it was forbidden…."

Bela whispered, they'd married above Kiros on a station, Bail had organized it before they went on the run.

She didn't regret her marriage to Renan, nor did she regret her feelings for him, they had fallen for each other while fighting side by side in the war.

She worried about him though, Renan was brash and eager to face his enemies to protect people close to him… She could still keep him in check, he had never once distrusted or had a problem… And for that she was glad.

She wondered where her husband was, unaware that she and her husband would be thrust back into their roles as peacekeepers within 2 hours.

 **(With Renan.)**

Renan pulled his Starhawk speeder bike to the side as he stepped off and tugged at his bag, he began to walk into town as he looked around.

There was militia soldiers and Stormtroopers all over, the army of Kayria had intercepted the Imperial soldiers, but a few had patrols hadn't been able to be intercepted.

Renan didn't understand why the Empire had been brought here, this planet was remote, out of the way, it wasn't worth fighting an entire military over.

So, what had brought the Empire out here if not for him and Bela?

He pushed these thoughts from his head and went to buy fruit, he patted the satchel at the side that also held his saber, the very weapon that all Jedi were shot on sight for holding.

He turned and started to get the supplies, hopefully the Empire would just leave and Sidious and Vader would decide the planet wasn't worth it and leave.

He turned and frowned, a squad of Stormtroopers was talking to people and checking houses, the Miltia soldiers following them didn't seem to bother them.

Another squad made him frown, a male Cathur, a feline like species, and a female Trandoshian were being bothered by them and most people were ignoring them.

He put the Meilooruns in his satchel and walked towards the squad of Stormtroopers.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Renan asked as his hand dropped to his side, the 4 Stormtroopers turned to look at him.

"Move along citizen, this doesn't concern you…."

The Stormtrooper commander said as a squad of Militia soldiers arrived.

"Step off the citizens, Imp, we told you, we aren't making a deal with the Empire! You can leave us alone!"

The Lieutenant of the Squad barked as he leveled his rifle at the Stormtroopers.

"Grand Moff Tarkin sent us here, you want to bark at anyone, take it to him."

The Stormtroopers said before an explosion went off in the distance.

A GR-75 hit the ground as the Miltia turned to each other.

"The Imps have turned warlord, evacuate the civilians!"

Another squad of Miltia in the distance said before blaster bolts began to ring out.

Renan reacted, before he could stop himself, he had already reached for his side.

The Blue Blade of his lightsaber snapped up and cut through the rifle of the Stormtroopers as they turned to face him.

"Jedi, kill him!"

The Stormtrooper Commander yelled as the Cathur and Trandoshian turned and ran, Renan force pushed the Imperials away as explosions began to light up the sky.

Renan turned, put his saber back on his belt and drew his blaster pistol as more Stormtroopers began to emerge, apparently their plan had been to take over the city if talks broke down.

Renan had to get to Bela, he needed to make sure his wife was ok, he didn't notice the Z-95s, ARC-170s and A-Wings alongside other fighters duking it out with TIE Interceptors or TIE fighters.

Nor did he notice the YT-2400 Light Freighter rising up, he hopped on his Starhawk and gunned the engine as the speeder bike shot away, several Imperial Troop transports, a squad of Speeder Bikes, 4 TIE Fighters and 4 Lambda shuttles chased him, so did the Freighter…

And so, did the Cathur and Trandoshian, leaving the Kayria soldiers and the Imperials to fight.

 **(Aboard the** _ **Shade**_ **)**

"Damn Imps are still chasing us!"

Hilac stated from the YT-2400's gunner station, he fired at the TIE Fighters from the turret.

Nhia sighed, of course there was a Jedi here, first the Imperial Fleet shoots down a GR-75 for not following their rules, then a Jedi is spotted in the marketplace… And now they were being shot at for fleeing.

"Just keep the TIEs off us…. If there's a Jedi, the entire Empire is going to chase him down!"

Nhia yelled as she spun the _Shade_ before firing and shooting down 2 of the TIEs shooting at the Star Hawk speeder as the rider cut the brakes before firing on one of the Imperial Speeder bikes as it crashed and exploded.

"He's defiantly a Jedi, no way a normal guy could pull a dodge against an entire Imperial Squadron…"

Nhia muttered as she began to prepare the _Shade_ for landing.

There was no way in the coldest depths of Mon Cala that she would let the Empire kill another Jedi.

 **(With Bela.)**

Bela had known, it wasn't long after she had changed to her normal clothing that she had known her husband was in danger. She had packed their stuff, which they had barley been able to unpack and placed it at the door.

"Renan…"

The Togruta said before her husband roared up, his black hair and Jade eyes were wild with concern.

Then the Stormtroopers came as 4 Lambda shuttles landed 80 Stormtroopers which stormed down the ramp and pointed their blasters at Renan who brandished his saber.

Bela sighed, 10 or so years of running… She smiled before opening the door.

"Get away from my husband… If you'd please."

Bela stated as she drew her saber as she made her way to Renan's side. The brilliant Green blade complimented Renan's blue one.

"Two of them?! Kill them both! Kill the Jedi…"

One of the Stormtroopers yelled before a burst of gunfire cut them down, the Cathur looked down his Valken-38 rifle.

"Blasted Imps!"

The Cathar hissed as the Trandoshian fired her ACP Repeater, downing a few of the Stormtroopers as she launched a Thermal Detonator at the shuttles, it exploded and took all 20 Stormtroopers around it.

Renan dashed and cut down 3 Stormtroopers as they turned to fire at the duo, he turned to see 2 of the shuttles explode as a Corellian YT-2400 Light Freighter set down among the carnage.

"Get on!"

A Miraluka shouted, he fired a DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol at the Stormtroopers as Bela circled and slashed 2 Stormtroopers who rounded to shoot at Renan.

"You want to die here!? Get the hell on and let's go!"

The Miraluka asked as Renan turned to the others before rushing the ramp, Bela motioned for the Cathur and Trandoshian to do so as well before she went aboard, the Cathur and Trandoshian turned and opened fire as the freighter fired and destroyed 2 of the troop transports before lifting off and gunning it in the other direction.

Renan looked at his and Bela's home, he looked at his wedding ring before turning and walking towards the cockpit of the freighter.

"Hang on, we're breaking for orbit, the Miltia scrambled fighters, their take care of the TIEs."

Renan heard as he walked to the cockpit, he didn't see Bela but he saw the Cathur and Trandoshian along with the Miraluka.

"Who are you? And what just happened?"

Renan asked as he put his saber on his belt, his blaster was still besides him.

"Nhia, Nhia Tasco, the Miraluka is Hilac… I don't know about his last name… We're the good guys."

Nhia explained as the white skinned Mon Calamari flipped the freighter over a Star Destroyer which was being fired on by ground forces, perhaps a turbolaser tower.

"Your Rebels…"

The Cathur said as Nhia gave the Cathur a smirk, she wore a white pilot uniform with black gloves.

"And you aren't? You all just attacked Stormtroopers and killed them… As for what happened? The Empire shot down a GR-75 Medium Transport to force the Kayria army and naval forces… They wanted to make it look like the army had engaged them so they had reason to take the planet…. The fact that a pair of Jedi were there is just going to make things much worse…."

Nhia explained as Bella and R5 entered the cockpit, Renan turned to his wife before turning to Nhia.

"Where are we going now?"

Hilac asked as Nhia turned to face the group, she pulled a lever and the _Shade_ jumped to hyperspace.

"To a place where we can fight the empire… We can't go back to Kayria for now… For now, we fight…"

Nhia said as Renan clasped Bela's hand as the Human Jedi turned to the Togruta.

"As long as I'm with my wife, I'll help you…. So much for running…"

Renan stated.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, this chapter did kick off the war and all that… I'll explain why I kickstarted the story like this… As for Bela and Renan? Their romance isn't entirely weird, they married after Order 66 and then went on the run…. As for them running away after one day? Your see next chapter. Next chapter will be next Sunday and will show the villains and the crew of the** _ **Shade**_ **resting at Nhia's base. Until then, lighting Wolf out!**


	3. War plans

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Home is worth fighting for. Enjoy the 1600-Word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Microsoft do.**

 **(Abandoned Republic Base, Mon Cala moon 4 BBY.)**

Renan looked up at the _Arquitens_ class-Command Cruiser as it and a squad of TIE Fighters passed over the moon.

"This moon was a staging area for the Empire… Come inside…."

Nhia stated as Renan nodded and walked inside, the base was Republic Era, one he and Bela would be in charge of during the war.

He still had nightmares of the war, he walked to the war room as the others were standing around a Holotable.

It showed the army of Kayria fighting the Empire, Z-95s battled TIE fighters while army soldiers fired at Stormtroopers.

"And so, enters the 8th hour of combat with the forces of Kayria, the negotiations with these Outer Rim settlers has failed, forcing our brave soldiers to soldier on…. In other news, the commanders of the campaign, Colonel Maximillian Veers, Chief Tagge, Captain Brunson and Admiral Kassius Konstantine have all declined to comment… Though Grand Moff Briken Liddlin and Moff Gorgon have stated they will bring the planet into the Imperial Fold peacefully…"

Renan and Bela heard as Renan clasped his wife's hand, Briken and Gorgon weren't names that they forgotten, they had been responsible for some of the worst war crimes in the Empire.

"In other news, 2 Jedi fugitives, Renan and Bela Russall, have escaped Imperial justice, the duo, along with a squadron of possible Rebel allies, have attacked Imperial forces before-…"

The reporter started to say before Renan cut the transmission.

"Guess we know the military Geniuses behind the assault on Kayria…. I'll give the Kayria military credit, their putting up a hell of a fight…. But it won't last, not in a straight fight…"

Hilac muttered as Renan nodded, Renan wanted to go back, to fight the Empire, to drive them from Kayria…

"Yeah, it seems that is it…"

Renan nodded, he looked at Bela, his wife would be in danger if he went, he didn't have allies, or soldiers to command…

"Hilac can you make sure the _Shade_ is ready to fly, we have another delivery to make soon."

Nhia asked as the Miraluka grunted before leaving with R5, Nhia turned to Renan as the group stood around the holotable.

"We do have a way to take down the Empire on Kayria… And maybe the rest of the galaxy…."

Nhia muttered as she pressed a button on the holotable, a series of dots appeared around the galaxy as it changed to series of images as A-Wings, soldiers, ships and so forth.

"You want to raise a resistance… Like the Rebellion…"

Renan said as Nhia chuckled as the Mon Calamari walked back and forth around the side of the table she was on the side.

Her S-5 Blaster Pistol clinked against the flight suit she wore.

"I became a rebel when I stood up with my father against people like Darth Vader and Grand Moff Tarkin…. Hilac, he thinks I'm just a smuggler like he is, the Rebels toss us a few credits when we bring them guns and food… But its more than that…. Way more."

Nhia said as the Trandoshian, whom Renan and Bela and heard was called Gha Isest, a former mercenary in the Trandoshian forces… But something had forced her to quit in disgust, she turned to face Nhia.

"So, you're a Rebel…. If you're a Rebel, why come to Kayria?"

She asked as Bela answered for her, she laid her hands on the holotable as she looked at Nhia.

"You are an officer… You wanted to recruit someone on Kayria… And you rescued us because we are Jedi… And a symbol of hope and leadership against the Empire…."

Bela stated as Renan placed a hand on her hand as the two Jedi looked at each other.

"Yes…. You really are married, aren't you?"

Nhia asked as Bela merely smiled, Nhia smiled at the Togruta before turning to Renan.

"I work for the Alliance as your wife stated…. Our next location is Yalvin IV…. I know you and your wife are former Republic Generals…. You might just be Generals again…. My job is to amass Rebel Cells and lead them…. My next mission was to recruit Income Scientists on Umbara…. If we don't head to Yalvin, then I want to head to Umbara… Some of the militia on the ground want to defect."

Nhia stated as Renan turned and clasped his hands behind his back as he closed his eyes to reflect on the events.

Two Moffs, one a Grand Moff, have commissioned 4 Imperial Officers to destroy Kayria, they had been rescued by someone who worked directly with the Rebels, and now they were being asked to help said Rebels, which would make them even more wanted.

"I suggest a different plan if your headed to Umbara…. That you contact the Rebellion on the way to Umbara…. It would kill two birds with one stone…"

Bela said, Renan turned to her and sighed, he couldn't let his wife fight without him. He sighed and then slowly smiled.

At least he could die on the frontlines alongside his wife like he somehow knew it would be.

"Fine… But my wife is right, she's always been the smartest when it's come to battle plans…. When we deal with the Empire… We are going to have to hit them hard and fast…. It's the only way we stand a chance…. So, tell your allies that we are coming in guns blazing."

Renan said with a smile as Nhia smirked, as did Bela, Gha, and the Cathar who Renan found out was named Hicy Kosil.

"This is going to be crazy…."

Gha stated as Renan chuckled as the group began to leave.

"The best things in life usually are…. I guess this is how we are going to get to know each…"

Renan as he held Bela's hand. He felt like he could do anything alongside his wife.

" _Shade_ is all ready to go… What did I miss?"

Hilac asked as they walked towards the Freighter, they smirked as they did so.

"Seriously… What?"

The blind smuggler asked as they walked towards him.

 **(Imperial 1 class Star Destroyer** _ **Merciless**_ **.)**

the Second Brother and First Sister while not truly imperial officers, commanded the military of the Empire if they needed it.

the blockade of Umbara consisted of 6 _Arquitens_ \- class Command Cruisers, 4 Light Quasar class Carriers, 2 Interdictor Cruisers and 3 Star destroyers which _Merciless_ was a part of.

Second Sister smirked, it seemed something was coming soon, Jedi were coming.

 **(** _ **YT-2400**_ **Light Freighter** _ **Shade**_ **, En route to Umbara.)**

Renan sat with Bela at the table in the middle of the _Shade_ , both were discussing strategy.

"Unless the Imperials have dug in greatly, then the Miltia has a chance…. We've been gone over the footage of the battle of Umbara when we still served the order."

Bela put in as Renan nodded but also was silent for a moment.

"Yes, but we will need to deal with their armor…. And the only way we will be able to take out the Imperial Fleet will be if we can get them to their hangers… They will all need to be secured…"

Renan put in as Gha and Hicy walked in, Gha was the first to speak up.

"You're going to be hitting their armor…. I'm going to take out their commanders…. Nhia said she can give us a little air support but the _Shade_ is no battleship…. As soon as they throw everything they have at us, we are on our own…."

Gha explained as Renan nodded, he noticed something about Gha as he turned to her.

"I heard you were a former Mercenary for the Trandoshian… And your weapons are what we encountered from then…. I'm guessing the Empire clamped down on Trandosha?"

Renan asked as Gha hissed, she thought the empire would be a place where the Trandoshians would get the chance to fight equally.

But they were used as nothing more than cannon fodder…. What they did to her clan.

"It's complicated…. Very complicated."

Gha said as her reptilian eyes looked at the ground, Hicy looked around in confusion as he sighed.

"At least you still have history with the Empire…. Scape barely even knew who the Empire was before the Star Destroyers came…."

Hicy stated as Hilac watched the group as Nhia turned from the cockpit.

"We are all going to die…. I just want you to know that…"

Hilac said as Nhia just smirked, he sighed and left as Nhia looked back at the crew.

She had heard of the crew of another freighter becoming like family…. This one would soon be like that one.

She reached for a lever as the _Shade_ continued its trip towards Umbara, she planned to pass the freighter off as a refugee ship, she knew the ruse wouldn't last, but it would serve enough of a role to get her and the others to the Miltia.

From there, it would be up to Renan and Bela to lead the charge on the Imperials… She laughed.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, some of the villains are from Rebels and a few are new… I also want to point out that this story won't be like Rebels entirely with the crew of the** _ **Shade**_ **fighting the Empire entirely on Kayria…. It will be about them raising a resistance… Next chapter will be next, next Friday and will show the** _ **Shade**_ **arriving at Umbara and the battle starting, until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Uprising on Umbara

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Home is worth fighting for. Enjoy the 2000-Word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Microsoft do.**

 **(YT-2400 Light Freighter,** _ **Shade**_ **, above Umbara 4 BBY.)**

As soon as the _Shade_ came out of Hyperspace, Renan, Nhia, Bela and the rest of the people on the freighter knew something was wrong.

There were explosions going off around the imperial fleet and Renan could see _Zenuas-33_ Class fighters engaging TIEs.

"What the hell? Did they jump the gun or something?"

Renan asked as the _Shade_ passed through the atmosphere of Umbara as he saw blasts of fire and walkers.

"They must have attacked early, we're going to have to attack early, Renan, Bela, I'm going to need you on leadership…. Gha, can you take their walker defense base? Hicy, you and Hilac I'm going to need on the gun turrets… I only have 2 laser canons on the nose…"

Nhia said as Renan and Nhia nodded, R5 beeped, he would go with the Jedi.

The _Shade_ landed in the middle of the battlefield, Nhia turned to look at the others.

"TIME TO GO, REBELS! LET'S DO THIS!"

Nhia bellowed as the Rebels left to do their thing, Renan and Bela ran down the ramp and into the battlefield.

"Handle the Stormtroopers, I'll take out the AT-STs and AT-ATS…"

Bela said as Renan nodded, he ignited his lightsaber and waded into the shadows, he saw the Umbaran soldiers firing at the Stormtroopers, the Imperials were seeming to be losing ground, he saw several AT-DPs and AT-STs alongside dead Stormtroopers.

He leapt high into the air before landing in the midst of the Imperial line, he ignited his saber before rushing the Stormtroopers, a few managed to turn to face him as he stabbed through a Stormtrooper before turning and slashing through the barrels of 3 Stormtroopers before force pushing them to the side.

He turned to see a AT-ST crash to the ground as Bela slashed through a squad of Stormtroopers before force pushing another 4 away as he turned to see a pair of Umbarian Hover tanks leading the Umbaran Miltia forward.

"Well, this is going good so far…."

Renan said before he heard a dark chuckle from the trees above him.

"I was dispatched only to drive the Umbarans back… But to see 2 Jedi here…. Well, it seems today is about to get a lot more interesting."

Renan heard before he heard the whine of a lightsaber before a Quarren lunged out of the shadows at the Jedi Master as he brought his saber up to block her.

 **(With Gha.)**

Gha took out another Stormtrooper with her DG-29 Heavy Blaster pistol, she had taken her ASP with her as well as a decent number of Thermal Detonators.

She looked up to see TIE Fighters behind blasted from the sky as the _Shade_ flew up to support the Umbarans.

"Nhia, got a problem… Blast it, Inquisitor! Someone please let me have some good news, Please!"

Gha heard as she trekked up a hill before sliding down it, she spotted a base where the majority of the Imperial Walkers were being dispatched from.

Gha grinned as she spun a Thermal Detonator on her clawed finger.

"I'll give you some good news in a minute, Renan."

Gha hissed over the communicator before sliding down the hill and towards the base.

 **(With Renan and Bela.)**

Bela was engaging another Inquisitor, a female Mon Calamari as she ducked and parried the blade, she turned to see Renan duck a swing before force pushing his Inquisitor away as Umbaran soldiers and Stormtroopers continued to engage each other.

"You will die here, Togruta… Then all the people of Kiros…"

The Inquisitor hissed, trying to pry at Bela, she took a deep breath as she spun and passed her green Saber to her other hand before roundhouse kicking the Inquisitor to the ground.

"Surrender… I don't want to embarrass you…"

Bela said with a small smirk, she did take a little after her husband, it seemed.

The Mon Calamari hissed and lunged at Bela again as the Togruta Jedi Master dodged her sticks before slashing at her head and then locking her saber with her opponents.

The Mon Calamari leapt back as an Impeding Assault Tank fired at her.

"You might drive me back… But we aren't done, First, we are done here!"

The Mon Calamari hissed as she threw her saber at Bela who backflipped out of the way only to find her opponent had vanished, she turned to see that Renan's had as well.

"The Imperials are breaking, finish them off! Let the Jedi lead!"

Bela heard as Renan leapt onto a fallen AT-AT as a pair of Umbaran Hover Tanks began to surge forward, the Miltia continued to drive the Imperials back as Renan urged the soldiers forward before he leapt into the jungle before rushing the retreating Imperials.

"I guess we are going to be fighting the Empire…. At least Renan is making himself useful…"

Bela said as she smirked and rushed after her Husband as the Umbarans continued to engage the Imperials.

 **(In orbit.)**

The Umbaran Mobile Heavy Canons were surprising effectively effective against the Imperial Fleet.

Nhia watched a Light Cruiser begin to fall from orbit as more Umbaran Fighters joined the fight.

"Nhia, the Imperials are…. By the force, Gha, did you blow something up!?"

Nhia heard as more Umbaran Fighters engaged the Imperials as she saw more Umbaran support ships.

"I blew up their walker base, their armor should be cut in half… Nhia, I think the battle is won… At least this one…. How are thing in orbit…?"

Gha asked as Nhia shot down another 2 TIE Fighters as a _Quasar_ -Class Carrier was shot down by ground fire, an Interdictor cruiser was taken out when the carrier hit it.

"The Imperials are taking heavy losses, between the artillery on the ground and fighters up here, they won't last long."

Nhia said as she divebombed a Command Cruiser before firing a pair of Photon Torpedoes, the weakened cruiser was split in half from the firepower.

"Their retreating, Umbarans drove them off!"

Nhia heard from Hicy as the Imperial Fleet began to retreat. Nhia heard cheers over the comns as she began to dive towards Umbara.

 **(Umbara surface.)**

Renan watched the remnants of the Imperial forces retreat towards the capital, they had forced the Imperials back but Renan knew they couldn't take the capital without reinforcements.

"Nice work, General… I suppose I should thank you…"

Renan heard as he turned to see a Umbarian General behind him.

"General?"

Renan asked as he held his saber loosely in one of his hands, he didn't know what to say, dead soldiers surrounded him.

"I am General Ennodius, commander of the Miltia forces that aided you… My brother, Farr-Nees is overseeing a plan to take the capital from the Empire… Commander Nhia said an Alliance General would lead us to victory… I see now that she wasn't joking."

Ennodius explained as Renan frowned, Bela walked over as the Umbaran General turned to her.

"You can tell Senator Organa they have our support…. Now, if you can excuse me, I have to plan the assault on the capital… the Empire only retreated to get reinforcements."

The General said before moving to handle the battle as Renan turned to Bela.

"I guess we are done here for now…. Let's get back to the _Shade_."

Renan said as he put his saber back on his belt, he frowned at the moment.

He and Bela were now Generals of the Alliance from what he heard, they had helped push back Imperials and fought 2 Inquisitors.

It should be great for him... But he felt like something was off and he frowned in annoyance.

"Nhia, we're done here… The Umbarans are preparing for attacking the capital… But I know we won't be able to do much here yet…"

Renan said as the _Shade_ began to set down to pick up the trio as Gha walked over.

"Get on, next stop is Rebel HQ…. My bosses want to talk to you and Bela."

Nhia said as the _Shade_ picked up the group as it turned and shot into space before it jumped to hyperspace.

 **(3 hours later.)**

Renan had grabbed an hour of sleep before the _Shade_ came out of hyperspace, Nhia was speaking to the Rebel officers below, and Hicy, Hilac and Gha were all wondering what would happen next.

R5 was next to Bela who lightly pet the Astromech as the freighter came in for a landing as Renan walked to the cockpit to see a pair of T-65 X-Wings escorting them.

"What happened to the Incom Scientists we were supposed to save at Umbara?"

Renan asked, he had almost forgotten their original mission was to get the scientists back to the Alliance.

"One of my contacts got them out about an hour before we arrived…. The Rebel Alliance is still forming… So, the council is going to meet in the courtyard."

Nhia explained as the _Shade_ landed, she motioned for Hilac to unload the supplies as she went to talk to the Rebels.

One of the soldiers directed the Jedi towards the forest, he made for the forest and found a cadre of Honor Guards protecting the group.

One of the men turned to Renan and he was surprised to see the man after 5 years.

"Master Russall, it is good to see you again…"

Bail said as he reached out his hand to shake Renan's hand as the Jedi Master shook his hand in surprise.

"Senator Organa, I wasn't expecting you to be in with these Rebels… And I heard myself being called a General?"

Renan called as Bail nodded, the other men and woman Bail talked with walked away as Bail motioned for Renan to follow him.

"Since Commander Nhia rescued you and Bela from Kayria, the council wanted you to be generals for the rebellion… Jedi inspire hope and morale within the soldiers under their command."

Bail said as Renan nodded and began to walk behind the man.

"Yes, but we are also two of the most wanted criminals in the Empire, Bail… You know that when we were chased from Manan…"

Renan said as Bail chuckled and turned to the former Jedi General.

"And when did you become so cautious?"

Bail asked before another voice cut them off.

"Because of me… Hello, Bail… Good to see you again…"

Bail and Renan heard before Bela entered the forest as Renan rubbed his head, Bail chuckled as Bela turned to her husband.

"Bela…. I doubt joining the Rebels…. Never mind, if we do accept…. What would we be in charge of? It's been possibly 20 years since I've led soldiers under my command…"

Renan said as another voice cut them off, the voice of a hologram.

"You will be in charge of organizing the Alliance and getting your home back… Generals… If you will join, then please return to the hanger… We will go from there…. We have a deal with allies of the Alliance taking place on the dead word of Florrum and it would require the help of the _Shade_ and her crew."

The hologram of a woman said as Renan and Bela looked at each other as Renan slowly smiled.

"I guess I am rubbing off on you after all… I have only myself to blame…. Ok…. We're in."

Renan muttered as the two Jedi turned to Bail who chuckled as he turned and led them to the hanger bay.

They were going to be Rebels it seemed.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know the small battle seemed rushed... I am coming back to the fight for Umbara… As for Renan and Bela being Generals? Their Jedi, the council thinks they will be good leaders due to their past experience and because of what they are. Next chapter will be next, next week and will show the deal at Florrum, until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Tricked

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Home is worth fighting for. Enjoy the 800-Word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Microsoft do.**

 **(Mon Calamari MC80 Cruiser** _ **Vindicator**_ **, 4 BBY.)**

Bela had been in command of soldiers before, she remembered back to her time as a General in the Grand Army of the Republic.

She also remembered the first time she had met Renan… When he was just a boy with slight anger issues and she was a former artist and dancer on Shili.

She sighed, the Alliance had sent her, Nhia and Renan to get supplies while Renan was in charge of the security and army forces below.

The small, but powerful Rebel fleet they had assigned her to had 4 CR90 Corvettes in it, 2 _Sphyrna_ -Class _Hammerhead_ Corvettes, 3 EF76 _Nebulon-B_ Frigates and 4 _Braha'tok_ -Class Gunships.

 **(surface of Florrum)**

A trio of Y-Wings flew over Renan's head as he crossed his arms and looked at the squads of Rebels soldiers behind him.

Renan knew that they had reports of Imperials in the system, but this was crazy.

2 squadrons of T2-B Repulsor Tanks, 4 AT-TEs, 8 AATs and a squadron of AT-Aps and AT-RTs.

That, plus the possibly 200-400 Rebel soldiers…. Most of which Renan had no idea of their recruitment into the growing Alliance.

If they already had an army like this then he had a good idea on how well they would be able to far against the empire. 

"Nhia, you and the others ready? We will be nearly done?"

Renan asked as he heard a sound, it was the sound of engines.

The sound of TIE engines.

He blinked as he looked up to see TIE fighters charging on them with a wave of TIE bombers above them.

"Damn it…."

Renan asked as he could hear troop transports approaching them, he ordered the X-Wings into battle as he slid down the hill and began running towards the battle as the rest of the Rebels forces followed the General.

It seemed there was a betrayal they had to deal with, he rolled his eyes as he drew his lightsaber.

 **(In orbit)**

There was 3 Star Destroyers and 4 _Quasar_ -Class Carriers and 4 _Arquiten_ -Class Command Cruisers pressed in on the Rebel Fleet.

A-Wings launched and what little Y-Wings they had were also launched as turbolaser fire lit up the entire stars.

"Bela, we have the entire Imperial Army down here… Someone had snitched…. We have nothing to deal with…. Unless you count nearly dying…"

Renan said as the cruiser shook under her feet as one of the Command cruisers tried to push the advantage, it was torn apart from a few blasts of turbolaser fire from the _Vindicator_.

Bela spoke up a moment later as a A-Wing was shot down before the TIE fighter which was attacking it was shot down.

"We have our own problems up here, the Imperials cut us off…. I can't send any reinforcements…."

Bela said as she turned to the rest of the bridge crew to speak up.

"Blockade the planet and engage the Imperials head on…. If we let them get by us, then everyone on the planet will die…"

Bela ordered as the _Vindicator_ moved to intercept the Star Destroyers.

 **(Planet Surface.)**

Renan slashed a Stormtrooper on the chest as he looked up to see a TIE Fighter was shot down as the Rebel Troopers continued to face the Stormtrooper, he felt explosions all around him as he forces pushed a Stormtrooper squad to the side.

He looked up in the sky, there was dozens of explosions, Bela and the rest of the Rebel Fleet were fighting in orbit, it wouldn't matter if the Rebel Fleet was destroyed.

Victory on this planet meant nothing if they were slaughtered in orbit, he turned and shot another Stormtrooper as the man tried to shoot him in the back.

"Nhia, I don't think we can keep fighting down here, we are fighting an entire war here…. And I can't fight an entire war by myself."

Renan muttered as he force pushed another squad of Stormtroopers to the side and slashed another 2 on the chest as more Rebel soldiers fell or killed Stormtroopers.

He didn't get an answer from Nhia and sighed as he deflected more and more blaster fire from the rest of the Stormtroopers.

That was when the walkers began to make their presence heard.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter down! Yes, this will be the last chapter for now, I didn't have much of an idea on the story I wanted to tell and I wish to focus on the Sith Story. I will be revisiting the story down the line, but for now, this will be the final chapter. Until then, Lighting Wolf out. Until next chapter.**


End file.
